Rusty to the Rescue and Other Thomas Stories
Rusty to the Rescue and Other Thomas Stories, sometimes known as Rusty to the Rescue, is a US VHS/DVD release featuring 6 4th season episodes narrated by George Carlin and 1 song. It was distributed by Video Treasures in 1995 and Anchor Bay Entertainment in 1996, who re-released the tape in 2003 and on DVD in 2008. Description 1995 VHS PEEP! PEEP! Next stop - The Island of Sodor for more Thomas adventures with new friends. Watch Rusty, the small Diesel engine, set off where only brave Diesels dare to go. Will the rescuers find Duke with a bang and reunite him with Stuart and Falcon? Sir Handel's bad temper gets him into trouble and Thomas tells Toby and Percy the story of how Duke became known as Granpuff. So join in the adventure with Thomas and his friends, in volume 12 where the fun never ends. 1996 VHS PEEP! PEEP! Next stop - The Island of Sodor for more Thomas and his friends. Watch Rusty, the small Diesel engine, set off where only brave Diesels dare to go. Will the rescuers find Duke with a bang and reunite him with Stuart and Falcon? Sir Handel's bad temper gets him into trouble and Thomas tells Toby and Percy the story of how Duke became known as Granpuff. So join in the adventure with Thomas and his friends, where the fun and excitement never end! DVD Peep! Peep! Next Stop - The Island of Sodor with Thomas and Friends. Watch Rusty, the small Diesel engine, set off where only brave Diesels dare to go. Will the rescuers find Duke with a bang and reunite him with Stuart and Falcon? Join in the adventure with Thomas and his friends, where the fun and excitement never ends! Episodes # Granpuff # Sleeping Beauty # A Bad Day for Sir Handel # Rusty Helps Peter Sam # Rusty to the Rescue # Thomas and Stepney Song * Gone Fishing Bonus Features * Sodor Memories from The Early Years * Activity Sheet * Sneak Peaks Trivia * This was the last Thomas and Friends DVD to be released by Anchor Bay Entertainment. * This was the first VHS to have the onscreen Video Treasures logo, though it is the 4th (and last) distributed by them, as they would change their name to Anchor Bay Entertainment in May 1995. * This is the first VHS in which the story featured in the releases' title is not the first story to be played. * The DVD version of this release has mono audio, while the original VHS has stereo audio. * On the front cover of the VHS, an image from Home at Last is used. * On the back cover of the 2008 DVD release, 2 images from Trusty Rusty are used (even though the episode isn't included on the DVD). * Advertisement for the books Steam Engine Stories Goofs * On the front cover of the 2008 DVD release, Rusty has no wheels and grass is visible behind Rusty's driver yet Rusty appears to be part way in a shed. Steam is also seen coming from Rusty as well as in the main menu. * In the Activity Sheet, the ink is low. DVD Packs * Adventure On the Tracks Category:Thomas and Friends US Home Video releases Category:1990s home video releases Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki